This invention relates to laser beam integrators and more particularly to a simple, mechanical, laser beam, linear, adjustable integrating mirror system. Since the advent of the laser, there has been a desire on the part of those in industry to form a uniform intensity laser beam for treating metals. Beam integrators currently exist which overlap in the vertical and horizontal directions. Such devices are made of square or rectangular flat reflective elements which are aligned for a particular crossover distance and with a particular average beam reflection angle. Such devices are complicated to form and are expensive because of the individual element alignment, etc.
Examples of prior-art beam integrators have been set forth in an article, "A Convex Beam Integrator", by Stanley L. Ream in Laser Focus, pages 68-70, November 1979. The article sets forth some of the problems with focusing mechanisms and their manufacturing difficulties.